Relationships
This page is under re-construction Relationship can range from parents to siblings, grandchildren, niece and nephews and love interests. As of 23 June 2019, if your character breaks up with a spouse or significant other, or has a hook-up, they will show up in the Exes tab. The player can call, text, send gifts to, or stalk their ex. Following the July 2019 update, a character can spend time with all relationships just by pressing a button however those with low relationships will refuse to spend time. Characters who are married are more likely to make love but following the update, pregnancy is harder. If a character abandons their children, they will also lose connection with their grandchildren of that child. They will be unable to do any activity with them without first pressing "Reconnect" and having that abandoned family member agree to reconnect with them. If an abandoned child or grandchild dies, your character will not be notified of their death and will only know that they are dead if they find that person in Late Relatives. The same applies if an ex dies, you will not be notified either. If the grandchildren of an abandoned child are adults, you will need to individually reconcile with them to reconnect. Relationship Stats Lovers will argue with you at times if you do something that harms the relationship but could do it out of their own cattiness. Your character may either apologise or argue back to their lover. Lovers may argue with you for any of the following: *You cheated on them via a hook-up *You had/fathered a baby with a hook-up *You got off your birth control (Female only) *You become/used a sperm donor *You gave them an STD *You tried to make them sign a pre-nup but they refused *You tried to get them to have a threesome but they refused *You lost too much money at the casino *You gave away a lot of money to another family member *You put your child up for adoption *They do not approve of your pet or exotic animal *You sold your pet or exotic animal *You released your pet or exotic animal *They were attacked by your pet/exotic animal *You received a gift from an ex *You gave a gift to an ex *An ex filed a restraining order against you *You gave them a gift they don't like |-| Parents = Parents are the main character's parent. |-| Siblings = |-| Love Interests = |-| Exes = In June 2019, characters may now interact with their exes. They may call, send gifts, text, or stalk an ex. When an ex dies, your character will not be notified but will know that the ex is dead after looking in the exes tab. If your character is in a relationship and their partner dies, they will also be in the exes tab. Giving a lot of contact to exes can raise or lower their relationship depending on how the relationship ended and how they feel about you. Ex-flings are easier to please than ex-lovers as they are less serious. Exes can file a restraining order if you bother them too much. Having a bad relationship with an ex can ruin a character's happiness. Interacting with exes could have an effect on current significant others and they could get mad at you if you get too romantic with an ex. It could also have an effect on family if a character accidentally sends a txxxt to a family member instead of a lover. |-| Grandchilren = |-| Pets = Pets will also have a relationship with you but in a different way. Being there for your pet and helping them will give a good relationship. Sometimes pets will misbehave and your character could yell at them, train them not to do what they did, do nothing, or reward their behavior. Pets with high craziness or very sick pets will be harder to please. |-| Late Relatives = |-| Category:BitLife